bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David and the Lion's' Den (version 3)
DaIvid in the Lions' Den is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It was initially released on December 21, 1993 directly by Big Idea based on a "burn-on-demand"-like service, the first tapes being shipped out on December 21 Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear," it features two short stories titled David and the Lion's Den and the first Silly Song, "The Water Buffalo Song". The first segment features David (Junior Asparagus) lives in Babylon Isreal. The second is a re-telling of the biblical story Daniel in the lions' den and Cinderella Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Daivid and the Lion's Den part 1 In the first segment, is the story of David and the Lion's Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then David (Junior Asparagus) arrives he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot to trap David into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation David praying to God and open the door Cindy's father (Grandpa Scallion) a proud and confident men with two daughters (Asparagus Girls) organize a ball for the Princess (Laura Carrot) tonight in the night David's Brothers named Dave (Bob the Tomato) and Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) are in daivid's house The next morning the clock will wake David up as they knock the door a Mail Delivery Boy (Percy Pea) When the invitation to the ball arrives The Water Buffalo Song Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry," The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of everybody's got a water buffalo" the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure Daivid and the Lion's Den part 2 when David finishes his chores David's Nephew fix a gown that belonged to the step-family marched for the royal ball At the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, a Fairy Godaugther (Asparagus Girl) appears and bestows upon David a golden crown a robe and build a coach with a coachman (Lil' Pea) and a footman (Lenny Carrot) on the stroke of midnight, meaning that everything else will change back to the way they were At the ball, the Princess rejects every villagers until he sees David. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight the step-family flees to her coach and away from the castle The next morning the Grand Duke (Pea #1) will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass cup just then the guards (Potato Guards) have him thrown into the lions den. Although David is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing The next morning King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family goes to daivid's house and finds that not only is David alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends the Princess hops the cup onto her foot and King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family celebrate their (apparent)and his wisemen with Daivid and the Princess to build another coach and sent of to Egypt Closing Countertop In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." 41:10 Characters *Bob the Tomato (Dave aka Daivid's Brother #1) *Larry the Cucumber (Daniel aka Daivid's Brother #2) *Junior Asparagus (Daivid) *Archibald Asparagus *King Darius (El Rey Dario) *King Darius' Wife *Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) *Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) *Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) *Tom Grape (King Darius' servent) *Mable and Penelope (King Darius' Maidsevents) *Grandpa Scallion (a Stepfather) *Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) *Laura Carrot (a Princess) *Percy Pea (a Mail Delivery Boy) *DEVO Bell Pepper (Daivid's Nephew) *Asparagus Girl (Fairy Godaugther) *Lil' Pea (a coachman) *Lenny Carrot (a footman) *Potatos(King Darius' Guards) *Lions *Narrator *Silly Song Narrator *Qwerty *Isrealite Peas Voice Actors *Phil Vischer *Michael Nawrocki *Lisa Vischer *Gail Bock *Mike Sage *Kunt Heinecke *Sarah Heinke (singing) *James Street (singing) Song *Veggie Tales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) *Hope's Song *Beautiful You *What We Have Learned (8 bit) *God is Bigger (Instrumental) Scores *Babylon Intro *Island *Cinderella's Chores *Invitation to the ball *Fix a Dress/Giving Up Her Hopes *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother *To The Ball *The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper *Israelites Congratulate Characters Voices *Phil Vischer **Dave (Bob the Tomato) **King Darius (El Rey Dario) **Wisemen #1 (Scallion #1) **Archibald Asparagus **A StepFather (Grandpa Scallion) **King Darius' Guard (Potato #1) **Silly Song Narrator *Michael Nawrocki **Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) **Wisemen #2 (Scallion #2) **King Darius' Guard (Potato #2) **Servent (Tom Grape) *Lisa Vischer **David (Junior Asparagus) **Maid #1 (Penelope Asparagus) *Gail Bock **Maid #2 (Mable the Pear) **Narrator *Mike Sage **Wisemen #3 (Scallion #3) **King Darius' Guard (Potato #3) *Kunt Heinecke **King Darius' Guard (Potato Guard #4) *Sarah Heinke **Princess Cindy (Laura Carrot)(singing) *James Street **David's Nephew (DEVO Bell Pepper)(singing) Trivia *a parody of the biblical story Daniel in the lions' den *This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". *This is the first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber,The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope *All of the characters that appeared in this episode, except Mabel and Penelope, appeared in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space". *This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture. *This is the first episode for a Silly Song. *Penelope is seen without her hair, meaning she may wear wigs in the further episodes. *This is the VeggieTales Show with a musical Bible Story. *This is based off Jesus Walks on Water and David *Lion's were originally they ended up making the yellow eyes for the lions instead *Lucy Anderson, the girl who wrote the letter to Bob and Larry, was read by a real kid and the only kid *David has quite a few pictures in his cubical. There are thirteen from past episodes: **Bob and Larry (from VeggieTales Screen Test:Take 38) **Archibald and Lovey (from VeggieTales Screen Test:Take 38) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Blatant Ripoff Category:VeggieFan2000